invisigunfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronin
Lore A bit of a loner with a warm heart, Ronin studied particle energy absorption at the Academy. No one understands what he says except for the phrase "Samurai Punk" Ability Slash to absorb shots or wound and slow players. Each shot absorbed and player hit with the slash gives Ronin two power shots stacks which do double damage when fired. Ability Details When an opponent is hit with a slash they are knocked back, hard-stunned for 0.25 seconds and soft-stunned for 0.35 seconds. The player is then slowed and drips blood for a short time making it easier to track and anticipate their movement. Ronin can slash twice in quick secession before a cool down timer is applied. Slash Range - without any obstructions is one tile all around Ronin not including the one tile directly behind him. When there are two diagonally situated objects/players/projectiles within the range of Ronins slash he will not be able to hit anything within the tile between those two objects - see Figure 1 (panels 1 & 2) Ronin gains a max of two power shots when slashing one, multiple, or a combination of shots, blast barriers, or opponents. Power shots are enhanced shots that deal double damage. They can instantly destroy objects that take two or less hits to destroy or cause two shots of damage to objects with more than 2 hits to remove/affect (e.g. security cameras, proximity gates). When a power shot destroys an object with one hit point, the remaining energy will convert into a normal shot and continue moving down the map. Power shots will continue through other shots (as normal shots) rather than creating a blast barrier when colliding. The number of power shots Ronin has gained or has remaining will show up above his head when collecting or firing shots, up to a maximum of 10 shots stacks total at one time. Even though power shots are apart of his ability they cannot active the cool down timer. Note: A Power Shot will destroy Carmen's blocks without reflecting them. Strengths / Weakness Ronin is best used at either close range with the sword or at a distance. Tight enclosed maps can be tough for Ronin, grabbing shots from short to medium range can be tricky. Ronin is an excellent choice in a long distance fire fight, as he can absorb a shot and then fire two power shots back in return which can't be blocked with a blast barrier. Strategy Ronin can collect power shots by shooting Carmen's blocks and collecting the projectile that bounces back. Ronin can collect blast barriers with his sword. Take care not to leave yourself open doing this. Firing a close power shot at someone is a powerful move as it will blast through their shot/blast barrier and give them no time to react to the shot that makes it through. Take care when slashing players up close as they can still turn and shoot. Firing two power shots in quick succession can be more deadly. If a single power shot hits a single shot, it will destroy it and a slow single shot will continue in the direction of the original power shot. This is easily stopped with another shot from your target (if they have time). Two power shots are much harder to deal with, especially if your target is stuck in a lane. Collect shots from behind cover rather than standing directly in front of them. Category:Characters